Let's Return Back
by Asma
Summary: Mitko and little bit AkaKo ^^ can Mitsui hate Kogure !? please R&R ..


Let's Return Back  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*** Slam Dunk boys are not mine ***  
  
  
  
" It's been along time .. Kiminobu Kogure !! aaahhhh ! " Mitsui was  
  
looking to his ring .. which was around his finger ..  
  
he was looking to the sea .. alone .. and sad .. in fact his relationship with Kogure has ended I year ago ..  
  
" you couldn't understand me .. silly !! " he through a stone on the sea ..  
  
and remembered what happened between them …  
  
FLASHBACK 1:  
  
  
  
Kogure was sleeping when suddenly felt something wet .. smooth with wonderful smell .. he smiled without opening his eyes and smell the flower which was moved on his face ..  
  
" Hisashi ! " opened his eyes  
  
" happy birthday to you .. happy birthday to you ..  
  
happy birthday my Min-kun ! happy birthday to you .. "  
  
Mitsui give Kogure's some kisses on his cheeks and with warm smile said :  
  
" happy birthday .. love "  
  
" thank you .. my soul mate " hugging him  
  
Mitsui put his head on Kogure's chest ..  
  
" Min-Kun .. stay with me today .. don't go to work .. please ! it's your birthday and I want to enjoy all the time together "  
  
Kogure putted the flower over Mitsui's lips and said :  
  
" you know my love that I can't .. they want to celebrate me .. ( smile ) and you must know that their, I'll only think of you and think about the great time that we'll spend it after I come .. deal !  
  
before moving to their apartment Mitsui and Kogure usedf to celebrate their birthdays with their friends .. but now and after 3 years from living together all their happiness moments was just between them and without anybody else .. so finally they decided that their small party will start at night .. after coming home ..  
  
  
  
( kiss ) see you later dear !  
  
( kiss ) bye my Min-kun ..  
  
=======================  
  
the light's was off .. just candles light .. which was averted over many faces most of them was familiar .. to Kogure who was happy to see how  
  
his life became very wonderful .. and the most wonderful thing in it was  
  
Mitsui .. yes .. his beloved .. until now and after many years from living together he fell like he is in dream .. a sweet dream ..  
  
After hours from celebrating .. Kogure thanked his friends and shyly he toke all the gifts with him ..  
  
" Goodbye friends .. see you all tomorrow .." smiled  
  
" goodbye Kogure .. enjoy your time with Mitsui " his friends smiled ..  
  
" for sure " he thought with a little smile ..  
  
he walked to his car .. but he saw a shadow for a tall and massy man ..  
  
he kept walking with worrier look in his eyes .. when Kogure reached the car, the man get close to him ..  
  
" how are you Kimi ! "  
  
" oh ! Akagi! "  
  
" yeah ! Akagy the one whom you didn't see since 2 years Meg…. " he didn't complete his words .. cause Kogure hugged him so tightly and with a smile he said :  
  
" I missed you my dearest friend "  
  
" am I really your dearest friend ! "  
  
"you doubt that ! "  
  
" your disappearing explain many things Kogure ! "  
  
" you know dear I was busy in my work .. it takes all my time .. and .."  
  
" your work ! aha I see ! " and he completed  
  
" how is the gangster ! "  
  
" gangster ! .. Akagy .. his name is Hisashi Mitsui .. and he forgot these bad days .. Hisashi is a great man now .. he has a great job .. mmm ..  
  
and I love …. "  
  
Akagy get more close to Kogure's face .. and kissed his cheek ..  
  
" happy birthday .. dear Kimi ! "  
  
Kogure was surprised .. but said :  
  
" thanks dear Akagy !! "  
  
the two men stood without any words .. after some minutes Akagy said :  
  
" Kogure you mean a lot to me .. it's so hard .. so hard to not see you .. dear "  
  
" but .. "  
  
" please let me continue .. for that reason and because it's your birthday I thought that this thing will be great gift for you ! "  
  
he opened his hand holding a small red box ..  
  
" open it ! " he put the box on Kogure's palm ..  
  
the shorter man looked at him and opened the box !  
  
Kogure didn't say anything his eyes get more wide and said :  
  
" a ring ! "  
  
" yes dear ! .. I want you to remember me with this ring .. I wrote my name on it .. and … "  
  
Kogure boosted his hand and putted in front of Akagy's face ..  
  
" what about this dear ! "  
  
there was a silver ring around his finger ..  
  
"Hisashi and I wear the same ring .. that was after his return to the team .. and from that moment till now we still wearing it and we'll never take it off till we die .."  
  
a sad look was on Akagy's face .. actually Kogure noticed that .. he putted his hand on Akagy's shoulder and said :  
  
" listen my dear .. I like you very much and the distance can't apart us .. I'm sorry dear .. I'm really sorry if I bothered you ! .. Akagy .. I "  
  
" just keep it .. only keep it my dear .. " Akagy hugged him ..  
  
" can you megane-kun .. can you ! .. don't wear it .. but I want you to remember your friend .. Akagy .. the person who loves you so much and the person that well be there when you need him "  
  
Kogure couldn't do anything in front of Akagy's sad eyes .. he putted the ring On the box and said :  
  
" bealive me Akagy you was and still my great friend .. I'll keep the ring with me .. and also I'll keep my friendship with you forever my dearest ..  
  
he smiled and hugged Akagy ..  
  
after few minutes .. from talking together the shorter man said :  
  
" come with me Akagy .. Hisashi will be happy to see you "  
  
" I don't think so ! "  
  
" why you hate him ?! "  
  
" maybe I don't hate him .. I just don't trust on him "  
  
" Akagy .. Hisashi …… "  
  
"Kogure .. are you happy with him ! "  
  
" more than you imagine " smiled ..  
  
" ok .. listen dear .. remember if their any problem .. come to me I was and still always beside you .. and remember that we are friends for ever .."  
  
" sure dear .. and thank you so much " hugged him  
  
" ok I must go now .. " Akagy said  
  
" please dear .. let me see you always .. ok ! "  
  
" ok .. bye .. "  
  
" bye ….. "  
  
Kogure .. looked to Akagy's shadow holding the ring in his palm .. he sighed .. stared to the moon up their .. and suddenly said :  
  
" oh my GOD .. Hisashi is waiting for me .. sorry love " smiled  
  
he droved his car so fast .. finally arrived, in front of their apartment  
  
door .. he smiled .. and came in .. all the apartment was in dark .. he felt surprised but start walking inside it ..  
  
" I'm HOME .. love ! "  
  
" it's too dark but I'll not turn the light " smiled while thinking  
  
" I'm sure it's some Hisashi's …… "  
  
he stopped suddenly in front of candle it was so near from his face ..  
  
Kogure felt somebody hold his hand so tightly .. he smiled and closed his eyes …  
  
" love you Min-kun " kissed Kogure's forehead so deeply ..  
  
" love you too .. my Hisashi " Kogure held Mitsui's face .. with his  
  
hands and kissed his beloved nose .  
  
Mitsui smiled .. he putted the candle on the table and return to face his  
  
Close friend .. he acquainted him and said :  
  
" is that what we said in the morning !! sure you forget your Hisashi  
  
when you was with your friends .. HAH ! " smiling ..  
  
" no .. please dear don't ever say that .. don't " he putted his head on his beloved forehead ..  
  
" Hisashi .. you are my happiness .. my pleasure .. my wonderful memories .. you are my everything .. "  
  
" I know my love .. he hit Kogure's head a little with his devil smile ..  
  
" awoo .. Hisashi !! "  
  
they smiled and laughed .. Mitsui guied his beloved to the table their were only 2 pieces of cake .. 2 cup of juice .. everything was for only two ..  
  
" come on love .. set and close your eyes I wanna show you your gift "  
  
" okay ! okay ! ' smiled  
  
" open your eyes now ! " Mitsui putted two small papers in front of Kogure ..  
  
" now open your eyes " smiled  
  
" Hisashi it's two ticket ! " surprised  
  
" ya ! to the most wonderful island in Japan .. and for one week ! "  
  
" oh .. my dear .. it's so beautiful ! " he pulled Mitsui from his shirt and hugged him so tightly ..  
  
" thank you love .. actually I didn't expect a great gift like this .. "  
  
" you are my Min-kun .. and I must give ya a special gift .. right ! "  
  
Kogure didn't reply he just looked at his beloved eyes and then smiled ..  
  
He decided that it's better to not tell Mitsui about Akagy .. actually he didn't know that it'll be the beginning of their troubles !  
  
==================  
  
in the morning the friends kissed each other goodbye and went to their work .. the trip well be at 2 o'clock .. but ..  
  
Mitsui prefer to go back and rest before the trip ..  
  
In the way …..  
  
" I know .. the moderator will kill me .. " smiling ..  
  
He opened the apartment .. get his clothes off and prepared some coffee  
  
" ahh ! I hope that my Min-kun really liked the gift "  
  
" we must go away from some curious people in here .. uuuuffff .. that Akagy .. will never let us live in peace .. always called Min-kun ..  
  
missed you Kogure !!  
  
take care .. Kogure !! ..  
  
uufff !! I don't know why my love talked to him till now .. just to knowing that this tall Gori is my soul mate friend make me feel sick ..  
  
but It's ok .. it's ok ! he can't be more than friend ..  
  
I know .. he can't .... "  
  
" oh it's 12 : 30 I must take a shower before leaving .. "  
  
after half hour .. he went to the mirror to comb his hair ..  
  
" where is that brush !! " his hand was looking for it under many stuff  
  
finally he pulled it but he saw a big box …  
  
" aha ! Min-kun 's gifts " smiling ..  
  
he opened it .. there was roses .. letters .. perfume .. but under all of these there was a small box .. he hesitated for moment, but his hand was already open it ..  
  
" a ring ! "  
  
Mitsui didn't believe it .. his eyes red the name for more than thousand times ..  
  
" Aka .. Akagy !! Akagy !! why ?? why !! Min…"  
  
he just closed his eyes and said :  
  
" how could they ! "  
  
" you are a big fool .. Hisashi Mitsui .. you are an idiot " he bite his lips ..  
  
stood up and walked to the living room .. waiting for Kogure …  
  
one hour later ..  
  
" Hisashi .. dear .. I'm home ! " Kogure saw Mitsui watching TV .. ignoring his yells on him .. Kogure putted his hand on his beloved shoulder and said :  
  
" is everything ok .. Hisashi ? "  
  
" no .. " he replied in anger tone.. and pushed Kogure's hand ..  
  
Mitsui stood up and get close to Kogure's face ..  
  
" listen glassy boy .. you can't play your disgusting game with me any more .. "  
  
" Hisashi ! what happened ?! " staring at his friend's angry eyes ..  
  
" yeah .. yeah .. always you are the innocent one and who don't understand anything .. for sad Kogure Kiminobu this time I was .. the fool .. " he said it and pushed Kogure strongly away from him ..  
  
the shorter man hit the chair and full down .. " that hurt him badly but he tried to stand up ..  
  
" just tell me .. did I made something wrong ! " he get near of Mitsui's face  
  
" please .. I love you Hisashi .. I lo… " but Mitsui didn't let him complete he held Kogure's shirt and cleaved him on to the wall ..  
  
" don't ever say this word to me .. do you understand "  
  
Kogure didn't reply but his eyes was full of tears .. Mitsui putted the ring in front of the weak man and said :  
  
" don't tell me you don't know this ring ! "  
  
Kogure opened his eyes widely .. and didn't reply ..  
  
" come on MY MIN-KUN ! don't be afraid .. just tell me about your love  
  
about your …. "  
  
" please .. Hisashi .. please don't do this to me .. you don't understand anything .. it's just a gift .. I keep it as a memory .. "  
  
Mitsui slapped him and hit him again against the wall ..  
  
" a memory from the one you loved and still love .. haa ! I should of knew that .. yeah .. everything was clear .. your meetings with him .. the thousand phone calls .. it's just you were afraid from telling me the truth .. right ! but be happy now MIN-KUN .. I know everything ! "  
  
Kogure cried in low voice wanting to answer, but his choked voice banned him ..  
  
" why you are crying now like babies .. I m sick from all of these acting .. you cheated me .. with that Gorilla .. with that conceited .. it's just unfair .. Kogure .. unfair ..  
  
aha ! maybe you wanted the avengement ! for leaving you before .. but really lovely Kogure you pass on it .. I trusted you .. loved you .. and you ..?!! "  
  
he didn't complete but just slapped the last who fall on the floor again.. Mitsui kicked him so hardly ..and kept kicking him all over his body .. ignoring all of Kogure's yells and cry .. but suddenly the weak body start standing up and with full of sorrow .. full of pain .. Kogure said :  
  
" YES Hisashi .. YES .. he is my friend .. and I like him so much .. for sad you didn't understood the difference between my relationship with him and you ?!  
  
NO .. NO ..  
  
I tried hard to show you all my love from the first time I saw you .. I tried to be beside you .. hold your hand .. make you happy … but I see now that I failed in it .. yeah .. "  
  
Mitsui slapped him again while saying ..  
  
  
  
" Yeah .. and now you are regretful .. so regretful for losing many years with me .. huh ! "  
  
Kogure didn't reply .. he just looked down .. but that made the other man  
  
So mad .. he just wanted to hurt him ..  
  
" why you shut up ? talk to me .. little unfaithful .. you must pay .. you and your GORI .. must know who's Mitsui … here's your sweet RING  
  
Kogure " and he through it from the window ..  
  
Kiminobu just cried .. and said :  
  
" please .. please don't hurt me and yourself "  
  
" don't tell me that you are care about my feeling " wondering ..  
  
Mitsui toke the keys with him and he just said :  
  
" if you called anybody .. I'll kill ya "  
  
" Hisashi .. please .. where you going .. listen to me "  
  
but he didn't reply he locked the door .. and went ..  
  
=====================  
  
  
  
two days from loneliness .. sorrow .. cry .. and Kogure was just waiting for his beloved to appear .. he didn't eat .. or change his clothes .. or even move from the bed, he was just keep saying :  
  
" GOD .. what happened ! Hisashi please understand that you are the only  
  
one I love .. the only one I care about .. ( crying ) please come .. aahhh ! "  
  
next day .. at night .. Kogure heard a key sound .. he closed his eyes and hoped that everything will be alright .. but it's seems not !!  
  
Mitsui walked to the bed room with full of anger full of coldness .. he ignored his friend's looks at him and start taking his stuff ..  
  
" Hisashi !! just talk to me please ? "  
  
Kogure went to Mitsui .. he putted his hands and head on his beloved shoulder .. and said :  
  
" I love you .. don't you understand ! I .. you are my dearest .. Hisa…"  
  
he didn't completed his words cause the taller man turn so fast and held  
  
Kogure's shirt so meanly .. and get closer to his face ..  
  
" don't ever call me Hisashi .. I just can't hear more lies from you innocent .. glassy boy .. "  
  
Kogure felt chocking .. and his eyes was staring at his lover eyes with full of tears .. he stayed quite .. that's made scar man so angry .. and with all his strength he pushed the weak body away from him .. Kogure felled down on the floor and also his glasses ..  
  
Kogure felt insult and pain .. he wear the glasses again and start crying .. in low voice ..  
  
" listen .. I'm leaving .. you can stay here .. enjoying your time .. with your petty lover .. you are free now .. dear Kiminobu " Mitsui said it and start taking his stuffs .  
  
Kogure's eyes widened .. he couldn't move .. just crawled to his angry friend legs .. held it and drop more tears ..  
  
" please .. please .. you can't do this to me .. I love you .. I still love you with all my heart .. no you can't leave me that easy … Hisashi .. " his voice was mixed with deep sob ..  
  
  
  
Mitsui closed his eyes and said :  
  
" you don't know what's love .. you only know the lies .. the cant .. and the acting .. just staying away from you may help me to forget .. I hate you and hate my self for loving you .. " he pulled his leg and left Kogure on the floor drowning in his sadness ..  
  
END OF FLASHBACK 1  
  
  
  
" aahh ! I must go home to change my clothes .. it's Anzai Sensi's deigning party .. and he invited me .. I love this old and wise man .. " smiling through his sadness ..  
  
================  
  
  
  
in another city .. a young man was taking shower .. his eyes was closed under the falling water ..  
  
" ahh ! so warm … "  
  
something was missing in his heart .. his life was so cold .. so empty but he driven to live in this new life .. it's one year .. after the breaking- up with Mitsui ..  
  
he came out from the bath room .. while Kogure walking to change his clothes .. he stood in front of the mirror .. and he start watching all his body .. from head to feet ..  
  
" what did you do to me Hisashi Mitsui ? you changed my life .. are you happy now ! everything was perfect .. it was full of happiness .. full of l..love.. "  
  
" shut up .. kimi ! .. as you see .. it WAS .. it WAS .. "  
  
he kept looking to the mirror and start remembering what happened before 4 months …  
  
  
  
  
  
FLASHBACK 2:  
  
It was rainy day .. Akagy invited Kogure to the dinner .. they end it and start drinking some coffee until the silky hair man saw Mitsui entering the restaurant with 3 men .. he was so cold .. so grim … Akagy saw the tough man and turn to his friend who was trying to hide his anger and sadness ..  
  
After some minutes from silence ..  
  
" excuse me .. Akagy .. I'll be right back .. " he went to the bathroom .. actually the man wanted to be alone .. it's not easy for him to see his old beloved again after separation .. his mind was full of memories that he tried so hard to forget .. he stayed there for some minutes until finally decided to go back to Akagy .. but the door was opened .. he saw Mitsui in front of him .. Kogure turned his face and wanted to get out ..but the taller man banned him .. that's made Kogure more angry ..  
  
" what do you want from me now ! " he shouted  
  
" is that what you want .. is that what you need little bluff ! " he pushed him against the wall ..  
  
" AHH ! ………… "  
  
Mitsui get near from his old friend wanted to kiss him .. but the last turned his face .. that's made Mitsui so mad .. he held Kogure's jaw so strongly and said with irony tone in his voice :  
  
" and now .. you even don't want me to kiss ya .. HA ! "  
  
" PLEASE ! st …….. stop "  
  
but the other man didn't care he started kissing the weak man in his cheek so hardly … nearly to bleed it .. Kogure didn't reply .. he just cried in dim voice and with full of pain ..  
  
suddenly ..  
  
" get away from him you fool .. you hurt him before .. but not any more " Akagy said ..  
  
Mitsui turned to slap him but the heftier man held his hand so strongly and want to hit him .. until he heard cried voice ..  
  
" please .. please .. stop that .. I don't want any problems … "  
  
Mitsui pulled his hand and looked to Kogure and his friend …  
  
" nice Kogure you found somebody to protect ya .. what a happy life you got .. dear ! "  
  
he closed the door and despaired .. that was the first and last time kogure see him after their break-up ..  
  
END OF FLASHBACK 2  
  
  
  
Kogure kept looking to the mirror then the to the ring in his finger .. and start crying until he heard the bell ring .. Kogure dried his tears:  
  
" coming ! "  
  
it was Akagi .. the one who tried so hard to make Kogure forget all of his pain by starting a new with him, a perfect life ..  
  
" how are you my wonderful kimi ! " kiss ..  
  
" oh ! fine "  
  
Akagy hugged Kogure's saying :  
  
" dear .. I can't wait more .. did you think about it ! "  
  
" Akagy please .. " he released himself from the strong man hands ..  
  
" whats wrong dear ! "  
  
" I need more time .. it's not easy to .. "  
  
" do you still think of him ?? "  
  
" NO at all .. he didn't even deserve that .. Akagy .. and please let's talk about something else .. "  
  
" Kimi .. it's wonderful to live together .. we'll be a great couple ..  
  
YEAH .. we'll go to work together .. my apartment is so ……… "  
  
While Akagy talking about his dreams .. Kogure was thinking of one word it was ….  
  
" couple .. yes .. we were such a great COUPLE Hisa….. " suddenly the tears begin to roll down on his smooth skin silently .. he tried to hide it but Akagy fast asked him ..  
  
" something wrong dearest ! "  
  
" no .. no .. I'm ok .."  
  
" sure "  
  
" yeah "  
  
" ok .. dear kimi .. don't forget our appointment today at 8 o'clock "  
  
" ah ! the party ? "  
  
" yes .."  
  
" ok ! ok ! I'll be there at the time "  
  
" DEAL .. bye .. "  
  
" bye ! " kiss ..  
  
====================  
  
  
  
  
  
there was so many people in the party .. Akagy was holding Kogure's arm all the time .. after deigning of Anzai Sensi's and within the clapping hands Mitsui was standing there with some old friends .. he decided to congratulate his olden coach ..  
  
the waiting was so boring for the scar man .. but finally Anzai Sensi's alone ..  
  
" hello sir .. " smiling  
  
" how are you dear Mitsui " hugging him ..  
  
" congratulation sir "  
  
" thank you son .. tell me is everything alright with you "  
  
" yeah ! everything is fine .. thank you sir "  
  
" ok sir nice to meet you"  
  
" me too son .. take care "  
  
But before mitsui leave .. he heard a familiar voice behind him ..  
  
" congratulation sir " Akagy said  
  
he kept walking .. but Anzai Sensi's said :  
  
" I see that all my ex-team are here .. right Mitsui !? "  
  
" ri … right ! " he turned to face them .. he didn't want to face his olden close friend but he had to .. at least in front of the old man ..  
  
" hi " Mitsui said  
  
" oh ! he .. hello ! " Kogure replayed  
  
their hands holding each other for shaking hands .. but in fast motion they aparted .. when they heard Akagy saying :  
  
" it's been a long time Hisashi Mitsui ! "  
  
" yeah .. Gori ! " without looking at him ..  
  
Akagy get angry but he preferred to be quite when he heard the coach laughs saying :  
  
" that's my boys ! "  
  
While that Kogure was looking to his ex-beloved but it was fast looks .. Mitsui noticed that and looked to him too .. Kogure just felt confused ..  
  
" ok had to go to my table now .. bye sons "  
  
" bye sir " the three young men said all at once ..  
  
and without any word Mitsui went to his table .. Kogure was stared at his back .. but soon turned to his friend saying :  
  
" let's go too "  
  
==================  
  
  
  
after dinner .. all the invited people was chatting .. drinking .. laughing .. refreshing memories of the old days, but the ex-couple were drowning in some kind of different memories ..  
  
A memories of them .. their friendship moments .. their lovely moments .. their close moments ..  
  
about Mitsui he was thinking of how his love to Kogure didn't stop till this moment !  
  
but Kogure's thoughts were about how he could explain to Mitsui that he's the real meaning of happiness to him .. and that every part on him is calling for Mitsui ..  
  
so many people were between them .. but the two men were just looking to each other .. staring at each other … that's made Kogure more sad .. and thought :  
  
" there's no use .. everything ended from long time ago " with sigh Kogure went to the verandah ….  
  
Akagi stopped him and said  
  
" are you ok ! dear ? "  
  
" yeah .. don't worry .. I won't be long ..  
  
the verandah was so quite .. only the summer wind voice which was making a lovely and soft music ..  
  
he sighed .. smiled throw his pain and start singing ..  
  
" it's very very nice ..  
  
my love to be with you ..  
  
very very nice ..  
  
if you know that ..  
  
I'm in love with you "  
  
Suddenly He stopped singing when he saw a tall man staring at him .. first he thought it was Akagy .. but no .. the man used to be more familiar than Akagy ..  
  
" ……….. " with widen eyes  
  
the figure get closer to Kogure .. he stopped in front of him .. and said :  
  
" missed ya "  
  
" …………. " staring at him in silence ..  
  
" I was wrong .. I was bad .. I was stringy .. I know .. but believe that I loved you and still love you "  
  
he wanted to kiss him but Kogure give him his back and said :  
  
" yeah !! love me ! "  
  
and with sadly voice Mitsui said :  
  
" selfish .. I was selfish .. but believe me it was my way to keep you with me .. everybody hate Mitsui .. everybody can't count or trust on me .. but you .. you were the only who encouraged me .. step beside me .. plus giving me all your LOVE .. for that reason you must allow me to be selfish .. yeah ! you are my treasure and I must fight to keep it just for me and forever ..  
  
" for me .. you are for me .. my .. my .. Mi.. Min-Kun "  
  
Kogure's eyes was full of tears while he was listening to his beloved words …  
  
" Min-Kun .. somebody told me if you was sad and upset .. just hug  
  
someone you love and all your pain will end "  
  
he putted his head on Kogure's back and hugged all his soul mate body he start crying deeply .. his honestly and hot tears which wet all of Kogure's back, not only washed but removed all Kogure's sadness and sorrow ..  
  
Kogure turned to hold his beloved face .. he hugged him and alighted their bodies to the floor ..  
  
" please .. Hisashi .. " he started crying .. in deep sob ..  
  
" forgive me .. my Min-Kun .. please .. forgive .. me "  
  
" I do .. Hisashi .. I forgive you my love .. I shouldn't hide something from you .. NO .. please forget everything .. please dear .. we were always together and still together "  
  
The scar man boosted his head saying ..  
  
" let's return back my love .. let's return back .. let's start new life together without pain .. without sorrow without jealousy"  
  
Kogure nodded and smiled within his tears whipping his beloved tears ..  
  
Mitsui held his Min-Kun head and start kissing his forehead .. eyes and cheeks .. Kogure tears didn't stop they kept rolling down while saying  
  
" I love you .. I love you .. my Hisashi .. "  
  
after minutes from hugging each other .. they stood up and dried their tears .. Mitsui was staring at his beloved who was looking to the moon ..  
  
" Min-Kun ! "  
  
" yeah LOVE "  
  
" it's 12 o'clock " smiling …  
  
" …….. " looking at him with wondering eyes  
  
" it's your birthday my life " he held his hand more tightly  
  
but Kogure said :  
  
" and my greatest gift here in front of me "  
  
" Min-Kun ….. !? "  
  
" don't leave me again Hisashi .. " hugged him  
  
" I promise you my heart .. I promise that I'll be with you forever "  
  
" love you Hisashi " he rub his hair ..  
  
" love you too " kissing his close friend shoulder ..  
  
they didn't know that Akagy was behind them .. staring at them in sadness and happiness at the same time ..  
  
" Kimi .. oh .. kimi .. I knew that sooner or later you'll be with him again ..  
  
you love him .. and he needs you .. aahh .. lucky you Mitsui .. lucky you .. to have this wonderful Kogure ! "  
  
he banned some tears to rolling down .. and said ..  
  
" it's better to talk to him later .. I must leave now .. they need to stay together " then he left the place ..  
  
" Min-Kun ! "  
  
" mmm .. "  
  
" Let's go " smiling while looking to all his close friend face ..  
  
" To where .. love ! "  
  
" to our apartment .. sure it missed me .. but I think you missed me more .. right Min-Kun ! " smiling  
  
" Hisashi ! " Kogure smiled then nodded shyly ..  
  
Mitsui kissed him in the forehead .. and after some minutes the couple left the place .. the place where they met again .  
  
The End  
  
1  
  
2  
  
3 


End file.
